we all fall down
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: They're a wreck from the start. -lily luna/teddy, one shot, for beth.


**Merry Christmas, Bethy! This one's for you. I love youuu! x3****  
><strong>**Hope you like it :)**

**thanks to julie (**theater-geek17**) for the beta job! :D**

**.**

**i guess that's what happens****  
><strong>**when a tornado meets a volcano****  
><strong>**all i know is i love you too much to walk away now****  
><strong>-eminem ft. rihanna, love the way you lie

* * *

><p>They're a wreck from the start.<p>

**.**

He's fresh out of a two year relationship and she's had her eye on him since she was thirteen.

He's there at the bar to drink away his sorrows. She's there for the same reason she always is - to get shagged.

Her lips are painted a red that matches her bright hair and goes great with the little black dress she's wearing, as she eyes him from across the bar.

She takes a slow drag of her cigarette and waits. He'll come to her, if she gives it some time.

And, how right she is. Not even five minutes later he's sauntering over towards her and she can't help but fight a grin.

_Well, it only took five years, _she thinks, somewhat bitterly.

Turning around in her bar stool she lets a puff of white smoke out into his face and raises one eyebrow. Her thin, pale legs are crossed loosely and she considers giving him a sneak peak, but decides against it - she doesn't want to look easy, even if she is.

"Hey, Lily," he's practically drooling over her and this time she does grin. He's got that look in his eyes - the look she's seen a thousand times before; the look that screams 'I want to shag you.'

"Teddy," she greets, waiting for him to tell her exactly what it is he wants. You can never tell with him - he's always been too polite to come out and say straight up that he wants to shag. This thought makes her grin widen. She's finally the object of his affections. Finally.

"I, um, didn't know you smoked," he says, reaching behind his head to scratch it. Lily smirks at him and leans over, displaying the top of her breasts to him.

"Have since I was sixteen, love," her voice is husky and her eyes full of desire. She might as well be wearing a sign that said in neon letters 'take me now.'

It's funny, how she can make the simplest of conversations into borderline sex talk, and with just her body language, no less.

He seems to get the point as he glances down at her breasts. When he looks back up at her face, his eyes normally light blue eyes are dark. He leans over and pushes her red hair away from her ear. "What do you say we get out of here?" He whispers suggestively, his lips brushing against her skin, and it's all she can do not to scream 'fina-fucking-lly.'

She smirks at him instead and puts out her cigarette. Resting her hand on his bicep, she says, "let's go."

**.**

One shag quickly turns to two, then four. Before Lily knows it, it's six months later, and she and Teddy are kind of, sort of dating. Or, okay, so there's not as much dating involved as there is shagging.

The relationship is rocky, though.

Lily wants more than just mindless sex - she wants a commitment. She wants a forever with him. Teddy, on the other hand, is still trying to stop pretend Lily is Victoire every time they kiss.

**.**

Slowly but surely, Teddy starts to fall for Lily. It's the small things she does; the way she smirks, how she wears her lipstick, how someone so out there could be so classy, her long, wavy hair. How she's the complete opposite of Victoire.

They become somewhat of a couple within a year.

But Teddy has his baggage and he knows Lily Luna's reputation.

He's paranoid and she's too caught up in the bigger picture to focus on the now.

And those things will be their biggest downfalls.

**.**

Soon, they're picking fights with each other over nothing. He needs conformation and she needs to feel something more than this numbness she's become accustomed to.

There's yelling and accusations are flying, along with the precious china her grandmum gave them as an engagement present.

"I saw you with him!" Teddy shouts at her, ducking as porcelain hits the white wall behind him. His heart is racing and he wants to punch the wall and kiss her all at the same time. Adrenaline is rushing through his veins and he's afraid the wolf in him will come out on her.

But Lily Luna is no child and she can certainly hold her own.

"He's just a friend, you arse! Merlin, why don't you fucking trust me?" She cries, scowling at him. The scowl soon turns to tears and Teddy considers hugging her and apologizing. "Why do you never trust me? You believe those rumours, don't you? Don't you?" She screams the last part, chucking a plate at him.

He walks slowly towards her, but she shrinks back against the wall. Pulling her into a tight hug, he whispers, "I love you," in her ear.

She fights him for a few minutes, but finally relaxes in his embrace.

"I love you, too," she whispers, her lips grazing his as she looks up at him.

Without thinking he kisses her and she kisses back. He pushes her hard against the wall and growls as he attacks her lips with sloppy kisses.

"Bedroom," she gasps out, and they stumble towards the back of the house, their fight and the broken glass on the floor left forgotten.

**.**

People say giving up makes you weak. That's not true - sometimes it's better to understand something is broken and leave the pieces, otherwise you just may cut yourself.

Their relationship is quickly going down hill. He's more possessive than ever and all she wants is for this to work. She's put her all into making this relationship work, because it's what she's wished for since she was thirteen.

It takes a completely out of the blue fight for Lily to realize.

**.**

"Vanilla ice cream," she tells him. He nods, and she tells him again, because he tends to be forgetful. He gives her a smile and nods again and then he's gone.

When he gets back, he hands her a chocolate cone and she scowls. "I said vanilla, Teddy." This, of course, turns into a full blown argument and instead of throwing things, they actually get physical.

She slaps him across the face and he pushes her against the wall and holds his hands around her neck loosely. His eyes are dark and for a second she's actually, really kind of terrified. But then she knees him in the balls and calls him an ass and things go back to normal.

"I hate you," she screams. "I hate you so much, it isn't funny!" Except she loves him more than she can ever express.

"Join the fucking club, Lily!" He screams, his face inches from hers, as he shoves the damned ice cream cone against the wall inches from her head. The brown melts and runs down the white wall, and it reminds him of their dysfunctional relationship for a second - messy.

"I hate you so much," Lily continues. "I can barely breathe when your around. You make me feel things I hate - lust, hate, love. All of it. I hate it. I fucking hate it," she scowls at him, shoving him. She follows him as he backs up.

"I hate that I can't stand to be away from you. I hate our relationship. I fucking hate that I love you so much it physically _hurts._" Her voice is a venomous whisper.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he turns and walks away.

**.**

In a twisted way, she kind of _likes _fighting with him.

**.**

They crash and burn quickly. But even though they're on fire, and not in a good way, both refuse to jump ship - maybe it's fear, maybe it's insanity; whatever it is, it's sure as hell not love.

They're kind of like a twisted, broken fairytale. Except they lack a happy ending.

**.**

She should walk away. He should walk away. One of them should walk away. But they're too much of a wreck to realize this.

So they stay together.

The ironic thing is, this would be a happy ending if one of them just walked away. It's not a happy ending. Neither of them walk away.

**.**

Sometimes, not walking away is the worst thing you could do in a relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **omg i can't believe i finished this in two days. o.O  
>i'm kinda iffy about the ending, but whateves.<br>merry christmas, beth! i hope you like it! :D


End file.
